Bullet Storm: International High School of Despair
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Prologue. Monokuma melebarkan sayapnya menuju kancah internasional. Pembunuhan akan terus berjalan, darah akan terus mengalir, kewarasan akan terus diuji. 15 plus 1 siswa/i telah terpilih dari seluruh belahan dunia; bersaing untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Rated M for Gore/Blood. Prologue uji coba: Casts of the Death.


Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika terpilih secara acak untuk memasuki sma bergengsi? Terlebih lagi jika kau hanyalah seseorang yang biasa-biasa saja (tanpa kemampuan lebih yang berarti), dikelilingi oleh murid-murid berprestasi lainnya. Bangga berliput minder. Mungkin pengekspresian isi hatiku itulah yang paling tepat.

Namun bukan disitu masalahnya. Sungguh. Masalahku - tidak, masalah kami yang sebenarnya adalah di sini - di sekolah ini, dengan tempat ini.

Hope's Peak High School for Super Duper Talented Young Minds (**HPHS:SDTYM**). Sarana kampus perguruan sekolah menengah keatas yang menghasilkan anak-anak pemikul harapan masa depan.

Hampir tak ada yang mengetahuinya bahwa sekolah ini adalah lokasi mimpi terburuk realita yang dapat dibayangkan manusia. Penjara psikologikal, penjara jiwa, penjara kewarasan. Kesintingan disebrluaskan tanpa pandang bulu; teror di setiap sudut bangunan

Apa kata Monokuma itu tadi...? Oh ya,

_**Welcome to the High School of Despair, pupupupu!**_

-o0o-

Casts of the DEATH

**#1 Raja Putra Garuda**  
Alias: Super Duper High School Commoner  
Age: 16  
Sex: Male  
Heights/Appearance: 170/Dark-brown shaggy hair/onyx eyed  
Hobby: Napping  
Accels: Almost none  
Origin: Indonesia  
Catchphrase: Dimana aku bisa tidur?  
Monokuma's note: Neither a dilligent student nor a slacker. Common student you'd find everywhere. Upupupu, such protagonist is he!

**#2 Alexie Rhodes (Lexi)**  
Alias: Super Duper High School Young Mistress  
Age: 15  
Sex: Female  
Heights/Appearance: 160/Long blonde/aquamarine eyed/princess-like fair skinned  
Hobby: Tea time  
Accels: Being a mistress (wealth managing and treasuring)  
Origin: Sweden  
Catchphrase: Buatkan aku teh!  
Monokuma's note: More or less your typical wealthy lady. Nevertheless, he got a lot and more guts than the other rich bitches! Beware of your quick to death action, princess, upupupu... Just sayin'.

**#3 Jack Redwood  
**Alias: Super Duper High School Playboy  
Age: 17  
Sex: Male  
Heights/Appearance: 183/short blonde/blue eyed/hard-jawed  
Hobby: Flirting  
Accels: Engineering (and flirting)  
Origin: US of A  
Catchphrase: Kau sungguh menawan di mataku, lady~  
Monokuma's note: Another quick to death kind of guy. He's surprisingly good at engineering. Got a nice build of muscular body; no wonder he got any kind of girls he like.

**#4 Saito Kurogane**  
Alias: Super Duper High School Hacker  
Age: 16  
Sex: Male  
Heights/Appearance: 162/short black/slit eyed/chubby  
Hobby: Hacking/programming/doing nothing  
Accels: Programming  
Origin: Japan  
Catchphrase: Kau cuma sebuah data...  
Monokuma's note: A snobby fatass! His skill might come in handy among students. If only he's not a jerkface everybody loves to beat. But~I'm cool with that, anyway...upupupu.

**#5 Yakumo Tenjouin  
**Alias: Super Duper High School Esper  
Age: 15  
Sex: Female  
Heights/Appearance: 157/raven long hair/sharp ebony eyed/pale skinned  
Hobby: Ikebana (flower arranging)  
Accels: Mind operating (mind deducing ability)  
Origin: Japan  
Catchphrase: Coba 'pikirkan' sekali lagi.  
Monokuma's note: An esper is here! Not quite right, though, but she might read your mind just by looking at your face! Anyway, I don't care by who, but this kind of person must be killed ASAP or the game ruined! Upupupu.

**#6 Anelly 'Queen' Rall (Nely)  
**Alias: Super Duper High School Street Brawler  
Age: 16  
Sex: Female  
Heights/Appearance: 161/unkempt dark-brown hair/onyx eyed/suntan skinned  
Hobby: Brawling  
Accels: Hand-to-hand combat (Dan 7 karate and had applied it with street fighting arts)  
Origin: Canada  
Catchphrase: Kalau kau memang pria dan mengaku punya biji pelir, lakukan!  
Monokuma's note: Tomboy to the boots! She got Indonesian blood running through her veins. Her small build might deceives you, but just don't mess with her or your balls will get homerunned!

**#7 Nate Schüfftén  
**Alias: Super Duper High School Schemer  
Age: 15  
Sex: Male  
Heights/Appearance: 155/white unkempt blonde/small build/lazy pale eyed  
Hobby: jigsaw/rubick/anykind of puzzles  
Accels: Mind play  
Origin: Germany  
Catchphrase: Jangan berpikir terlalu keras... Ada yang mampu, ada juga yang tidak.  
Monokuma's note: Don't let his looks deceive you! He got brain bigger than an elephant! He might kill everybody else without being caught...upupupu, just sayin'! This ought to be interesting!

**#8 Gregory Faust (Faust IX)  
**Alias: Super Duper High School Necromancer  
Age: 17  
Sex: Male  
Heights/Appearance: 179/pale blond hair/pale blue eyed/pale skinned/weak build  
Hobby: Necromancy  
Accels: Necromancy/being collected  
Origin: Germany  
Catchphrase: Orang mati bisa bercerita jauh lebih banyak dari yang hidup.  
Monokuma's note: Dammit, why do we got so many freaks this year! This ain't a freak show, beardammit!

**#9 Lin Xiao Chang  
**Alias: Super Duper High School Gymnast  
Age: 15  
Sex: Female  
Heights/Appearance: 152/onyx dumplings styled/chinese dark eyed/healthy skinned  
Hobby: Chatting and morning tea  
Accels: Gymnast (body movement)  
Origin: Hong Kong  
Catchphrase: Di dalam tubuh yang sehat tersimpan jiwa yang bersih.  
Monokuma's note: Hmmm... Yet another positive thnking chick might come in handy for them. Pupupu, her skill in gymnast is superior; she can jump high in the air. Truly splendid! Just by lookin at it made me hot and wanted to exercise too...

**#10 Daniel von Dacths  
**Alias: Super Duper High School Judge  
Age: 17  
Sex: Male  
Heights/Appearance: 180/swept-back red head/crimson eyed  
Hobby: Reading and writing, and maintaining laws  
Accels: Judging  
Origin: Deutsch  
Catchphrase: Keadilan ditegakkan!  
Monokuma's note: Your police officer is here! Rest assured, he will not let anybody get killed! Or so he said. OR~ he just wanted to stay in here so badly, upupupu. He's armed with a Baretta; he's licensed to wield one. Dammit to hell...

**#11 Count Emanuel Dimitri  
**Alias: Super Duper High School Vampire  
Age: ?  
Sex: Male  
Heights/Appearance: 185/dark wavy hair/red eyed/a long pair of fangs  
Hobby: Blood-sucking  
Accels: Being 'himself'  
Origin: Norway  
Catchphrase: Boleh kucicipi darahmu?  
Monokuma's note: Yeaaah...another freak. I know so much of you won't believe this, but he is for real. A real time vampire, and definitely not a kind which gittering under the sun; that's super duper silly. He loves females, and their necks. Beware, you chicks!

**#12 Richard Raymond  
**Alias: Super Duper High School Surgeon  
Age: 18  
Sex: Male  
Heights/Appearance: 176/short gray haired/rather pale skinned/deep emerald eyed  
Hobby: Gardening and pet  
Accels: Surgical operation  
Origin: New Zealand  
Catchphrase: Biar kulihat lukamu.  
Monokuma's note: A straight guy to boots; nothing wrong from him that I could see. A kind of guy who did everything by rule and doing his life normally. It's just that he turned into 'something else' whenever he hold a scalpel. My...suggestion? Just beware with everything you don't see, upupupu.

**#13 Tania Evanalovich  
**Alias: Super Duper High School Hunter  
Age: 16  
Sex: Female  
Heights/Appearance: 163.5/dark-green haired/brown eyed/suntan skinned  
Hobby: Hunting  
Accels: Survivality  
Origin: Russia  
Catchphrase: Bull's eye!  
Monokuma's note: Not any kind of girl you'd find in common. She was raised in a snowy forest, and lives to hunt animals. Lesse how far her adeptness and skill in hunting help her cause here.

**#14 Sierra Shuckleberry  
**Alias: Super Duper High School Mathematician  
Age: 15  
Sex: Female  
Heights/Appearance: 159/white short locks/sleepy lavender eyed/pale skinned  
Hobby: Humming (her habit)  
Accels: Maths  
Origin: England  
Catchphrase: -  
Monokuma's note: She hardly speaks, often humming a song by herself. Kinda creepy, if you ask me. Anyway, she always got the first place in EVERY math tournaments around the globe. Einstein would be very proud of you, my dear. Upupupu, such a sharp girl.

**#15 Taka Honjou  
**Alias: Super Duper High School Council President  
Age: 17  
Sex: Male  
Heights/Appearance: 175/neat dark haired/ebony eyed  
Hobby: Antiques collecting (drown in antiquity)  
Accels: Humaniora  
Origin: Japan  
Catchphrase: Bagaimana menurutmu - kau melihat pelakunya?  
Monokuma's note: Your typical adored leader. Open minded, collected, mature, and he will give you an ear just to listen your ramblngs. Too good to be true, though... Anywho, he loves something antiques.

**WILD CARD! **

**#16** ?  
Alias: Super Duper High School ?  
Age: ?  
Sex: ?  
Heights/Appearance: ?  
Hobby: ?  
Accels: ?  
Origin: ?  
Catchphrase: ?  
Monokuma's note: ?

-xXx-

Tempat ini adalah perangkap. Syarat lulus adalah membunuh salah satu tanpa diketahui oleh rekan yang lain. Bagaimana bisa kami melakukan itu?! Walau kami datang dari kebudayaan, etnik, serta negara yang berbeda-beda, tapi kami tetaplah manusia yang memiliki norma, etika, dan juga menghargai hak asasi manusia. Namun pertanyaannya...sampai mana kami bisa mempertahankan kewarasan kami?

Dan lalu, tanpa kami sadari, teror kematian mulai menggerayangi balik bayangan kami. ...pembunuhan diantara kami 'pun dimulai...

|Case Started|

AN: Ini cuma plot bunny. Saya gak yakin apakah bisa melanjutkannnya atau tidak. Tapi, sisi positifnya, menulis fic macam ini bisa membantu saya menulis thriller dengan lebih baik. Yosh, nanti akan saya coba iseng2 melanjutkannya.

Murid ke-16 sengaja saya biarkan kosong. Mungkin ada yang ingin menyumbangkan karakternya? Mau itu perempuan atau pria, yang jelas namanya mesti terdengar 'normal' ya. Juga jangan Mary Sue atau Gary Stu. Template bisa diikuti seperti yang telah saya buat diatas. Kamu juga boleh menambahkan informasi tambahan semana perlu.


End file.
